1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for securing one or more ammunition magazines or clips together.
2. Related Art
There are a wide variety of devices used for securing ammunition magazines together. A typical device employs metal brackets that are spring-biased and may have a lever or other device to open or close the bracket. The brackets are fixed in size and shape thus requiring multiple devices if many firearms are to be used. Improvements are needed to allow one device to be used with a wide variety of clips.